7 Minutes in Heaven
by LethanWolf
Summary: Series of One Shots taken from 'All Star Productions' What happened behind those closed doors during the 7 minutes in heaven events? Ichigo/Yukio, Tosh/Yukio, Rangiku/Yukio, Romance / Friendship / Humour


**So there will be 4 'one shots' in this series and each one is taken from the story 'All Star Productions' and they're each something we didn't see in the main story due to the primary focus being on Toshiro.**

 **If you've not read the main fiction I highly recommend you do so otherwise you'll be totally lost with half of the stuff being said. If you're in it just for the random lemons then 3 out of the 4 will contain lemons so knock yourself out haha.**

 **This first one is what happened between Ichigo and Yukio during their '7 minutes in heaven' the year before Toshiro joined the college.**

 **XxXxX**

The door closed and Yukio sighed, he was already bored and nothing had happened yet. He glanced lazily around his room and leaned against his desk as he turned to the rather smug looking strawberry. Of course everyone thought the Fresh Meat game was hidden from him, that he didn't know the details of it but most of them were forgetting the friend that had thrust herself at him the moment he came to the college. Rangiku.

Yukio would have happily kept to himself, getting good enough grades to pass and to sit in the corner of his classes and play computer games or nap- another of his favourite pastimes, but the strawberry blond woman had been rather persistent in her friendship. Thus he knew all about this stupid Fresh Meat game and Rangiku had placed a fair amount of money on Ichigo winning. Yukio was okay with this, out of all the people to play the game he'd rather it be Ichigo to win, the man was actually pretty attractive. It was a win, win, win situation, he got laid, Ichigo won bragging rights and Rangiku won money. Knowing this Yukio fixed Ichigo with an expectant look, he knew the man would make a move but he wasn't quite sure how things would pan out. Not that he really cared to be honest.

His indifference seemed to stir Ichigo out of his stupor and the strawberry moved towards him with a grin on his face.

'You know…' he mumbled, both men knowing exactly what was about to happen since Ichigo had locked the room door, 'I like the quiet ones…' This statement was still met by an unimpressed and passive stare of an only seeing emerald eye. This didn't seem to deter the strawberry though who sauntered towards Yukio, his hips swaying more than they should have been allowed too in such tight black jeans. Still the blond boy did not move from his position, not even when the taller male pulled in close to him. He then felt a pair of very sure lips brush his ear, 'I like hearing them come undone and moaning my name.' Without giving Yukio a chance to even retort – not that he could be bothered to – Ichigos lips latched onto the side of his jaw as he began to kiss along it. His lips were soft and wet, moving skilfully across his skin, it was actually a little soothing and though Yukio wouldn't admit it… it did feel quite good. Not wanting to deter the boy too much, Yukio tilted his head back a bit and exposed his neck, a clear sign he was happy for Ichigo to proceed, the last thing he'd want is for the strawberry to think that he didn't want anything sexual to happen, it would ruin this whole plan. He'd happily get fucked by Ichigo tonight but he wasn't a very vocal person and the strawberry would have to be very, very talented to get a noise out of him. With a hum of approval at the inviting head tilt, Ichigos lips were moving skilfully across his jaw and then slowly began to go down his neck. Yukio took a deep breath, he wasn't a vocal person but he could feel the effects of the kisses stirring inside him, his body was responding even though he made no move back, he'd be a difficult lover. He was far too stubborn.

None of it seemed to deter Ichigo though, the strawberry continued kissing down over his pulse, his hands massaging the lower part of Yukios back through his emerald green shirt that he'd worn, then those offending hands moved lower to cup his ass and began to massage it.

Still no sound came from Yukio, but he could feel his body shudder and the strawberry grinned against his neck.

'You're not a very vocal person are you?' he asked the rhetorical question, obviously it had to be rhetorical what kind of moron expects an answer from someone who wasn't vocal? 'You know, I'd be a little put off by now by your lack of response if it were not for one very tell tale sign you were enjoying yourself…' his voice trailed off and one of his offending hands came around his front to brush against his now hardened member through his black trousers. Yukio still didn't say anything, but a small bit of heat had began to make its way into his cheeks, no matter how much he was trying to keep the stoic expression on his face. Ichigo leaned back and grinned at the look, a thumb coming to brush across the dusting of pink that must now have danced across his cheeks.

Then Ichigo was kissing him, his lips pressed firmly against Yukios and it took the blond a moment before he responded, gently pressing back against the strawberry. As if sensing they didn't have a lot of time, even though the door was locked, Ichigo now had his hands wrapped back around Yukio, massaging his ass through the back of his trousers again. The feeling was good and Yukio had to work hard not to make a noise into the kiss as the strawberries tongue invaded is mouth to ghost over his own. He had a sweet taste to him, most of it probably from whatever alcohol he'd been consuming prior to their engagement. Still his hands kneaded Yukios backside and pulled the boy into his chest, Yukio knew his erection was pressing against Ichigos thigh and that's when the strawberry slipped a leg casually between Yukios and began to rub him. The blond broke the kiss to bite down harshly on his lower lip. He wouldn't make a noise, he wouldn't make a noise, not a sound.

Ichigo grinned and Yukio could feel the smugness emitting from the strawberry. The lips were back on his neck, this time sucking a little harder and a skilled tongue was darting across the flesh with a new kind of urgency, he continued to rub that offending limb against Yukios groin and before the blond could help himself he was rubbing back against it, determined to feel any kind of friction against the erection that was straining to be free.

'Lets go over to the bed I think you'll be more comfortable there.' Ichigo slipped his other leg in between Yukios and before the blond knew what was happening those two hands on his ass had hoisted him up into the strawberrys arms. Oh god, Yukio was a sucker for muscled men and he accidentally let a small whimper slip from his mouth. Ichigo paused and grinned at him.

'Was that a noise?'

Yukio answered with a glare before Ichigo threw him onto the bed and Yukio felt the air leave his lungs, the strawberry crawled over him and straddled his waist.

'Let's see what the quiet, shy newbie keeps in the top drawer of his bedside table.' Ichigo hummed as he leaned over to open the top drawer, smiling as he looked inside, he pulled out a medium sized bottle of lube and placed it suggestively on top of the bedside table, then pulled out a number of magazines all featuring nude or partially naked men.

'Well, well, well,' Ichigo hummed as he flipped through the pages of the magazine, pausing every now and again to eye a particular man as Yukio sighed under him. 'You're definitely gay,' Ichigo laughed as he lowered his pelvis down to grind against his. Yukio bucked his hips into the movement and bit down on his lower lip, he was still not letting any sound leave his lips. 'So which one do you like best hmm?' Ichigo teased, opening up a particular page of rather arousing images of men and presenting them for Yukio to glance at. The blond ground his teeth, he could feel heat creeping into his cheeks again and this only made Ichigo smirk wider.

Without realising what he was doing his emerald eye flicked to one of the men on the page and back again and Ichigo followed the movement.

'This guy?' he asked as he flipped the magazine back around to look at it, his pelvis still grinding against the blonds and Yukio felt the muscles of his body twitch with need, his back arching slightly off the bed. 'He's attractive,' Ichigo hummed, observing the male whom was one of Yukios favourites to look at, mostly because of the muscles that coated his body including that deadly V muscle that Yukio saw every time he closed his eyes to help him reach climax. Ichigo closed over the magazine and tossed it to the other side of the room, bringing his hands down to grasp the edges of his own t-shirt before lifting the shirt up over his head and Yukio felt his eyes widen. Though he didn't have the wider body of most of the men in the magazine, Ichigo had some seriously delicious muscles going on under all those layers of clothing. The man was clearly very smug with the reaction as Yukio let his eyes gloss over all that delicious skin, then Ichigos hands came down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans and Yukio saw the boys own V muscle. Not as defined as the ones in the magazine but so much hotter because it was real and touchable, Yukio pushed himself up onto his elbows and let his breathing increase. Ichigos movement against his groin had stopped and Yukio reached out, running a delicate finger down his muscles and hooking the waistband of his boxers, his uncovered emerald eye glancing back up to meet the strawberrys gaze.

Ichigo looked smug and leaned down until his lips were just a few centimetres away from Yukios own. 'Do you like what you see?' he asked, his voice deep and husky as he leaned forward to gently bite at Yukios lower lip with his teeth.

'You talk too much.' Yukio frowned at him, his finger now worming its way down into the taller mans boxers and brushing against the top of Ichigos erection.

'That still counts as a noise,' Ichigo hummed as he leaned back in to capture Yukios lips, his hands coming up to unbutton the blonds emerald green shirt before pulling it down off his torso. When they broke apart, Yukio watched Ichigos reaction, the blond didn't have muscles like he did but he wasn't exactly fat, more thin with a very delicate array of muscles that would be visible when doing something strenuous such as leaning up on his elbows. Either way Ichigo seemed pleased as he came down to kiss down the boys neck again. Instinctively tilting his head back, Yukio let the tip of his index finger continue to brush teasingly against the top of the mans erection. He couldn't see it yet given the work the male was carrying out on his neck but he could feel Ichigo respond, tiny gasps making its way from his lips until finally a strong hand enclosed around his wrist and pulled his hand away.

'Unless you plan on doing something more than that, please stop teasing me.' Yukio just rolled his eyes at the boys words and flopped back down on the bed, taking his newsboy cap that had fallen off and tossing it to the other side of the room. Ichigos lips were now making their way down his torso and towards his boxers, the strawberry had slipped off the bed as his hands came up and he hooked all his fingers except his thumbs into the waistband of Yukios boxers and jeans. The blond lifted his ass off the bed to allow the strawberry man to pull it all down. Yukio wasn't even bothered by his reaction, either he'd like what he'd see or he wouldn't, it really didn't matter to him as long as he got fucked, he wasn't wanting a big declaration of feelings or emotions, all he wanted was something that resembled a sausage but with a lot more muscle, shoved up his ass and fucking him until he came.

'You're bigger than I expected you to be,' the amused voice sounded and Yukio had to stop himself from sighing in exasperation, he wanted to yell 'just get on with it already,' but strawberry seemed intent on taking his time now. He obviously had worked out that the slower he went the more pissed off Yukio got.

Yukio twitched slightly when a tongue began to lap at the top of his head, and then a sweet hot wave of pleasure was coursing up his spine as Ichigo engulfed him and that wonderful tongue was doing magical things. Pressing and licking against all the right places, the strawberry was sucking against the head, swirling his tongue around it, dipping it into the slit before diving back down trying to take as much of Yukio in as he could. Still the blond did not make a sound. That did not mean his body wasn't responding however. Pearly white teeth were biting down into his lower lip and his back was arching off the bed, he forced his mind to remain in control, he didn't want to lose it, didn't want to fall over the edge and groan or moan or let out any other noise of pleasure. _Oh sweet baby Jesus Lord of all things that were holy._ If the strawberry blond didn't cut that out, he was going to have a mouth full of Yukios sperm, if he was waiting for a warning he wouldn't be getting one, though the blond was now drawing blood from his bottom lip he was sure, with how much force he was using to bite down on it.

He could feel himself being pushed to the edge and his back was arching again, a visible shudder running down his body and making his muscles twitch, his hands flew out to claw at the bed sheets and then he felt it, his vision went white and his body contorted as spurt after spurt went off in Ichigos mouth. Nothing but a small whimper parted his lips though and he let his lower lip go, tasting a tang of iron in his mouth from the blood he'd drawn from it.

'Damn, not even a moan,' the strawberry sounded after swallowing the entire load down, Ichigo lifted himself up and leaned over Yukio, 'so that's how it's going to be is it?' he smirked and leaned over the blond, he slipped his arms under him and flipped him over and Yukio sighed as his ass was now left on display, he was just thankful he'd trimmed and properly washed that morning, lord only knows what the strawberry would have thought if he hadn't.

Two strong hands were now at his waist, tugging him up onto his knees and he felt the hot breath at his lower back just above his ass, then lips were pressing down on the flesh, and those two hands had gone back to kneading his ass once more.

'Let's be clear, I'm not going to fuck you unless you beg for it,' he murmured against his skin and Yukio snorted. Who would cave first?

'Well I've already had _my_ orgasm, I think you'll give out before I do.' Yukio boldly stated, his voice sounding bored and uninterested despite the situation he was currently in.

'And yet I get the feeling you want to be fucked, otherwise you wouldn't be letting me get this far.' Ichigo hummed, his hands still massaging the boys ass and it felt so good.

'Seriously, do you ever stop talking? Do you need a cock back in your mouth to shut you up?' Yukio snapped and Ichigo just snorted his laughter.

'Alright, less talking, got it, I know how it bugs you.' He said with an amused voice, and reached over for the bottle of lube, he popped the lid and sat it somewhere down on the bed out of Yukios field of vision. The blond had turned his head back to see what the hell the strawberry was doing back there, it seemed his massaging hands were also spreading his cheeks wide so he could actually see his entrance, then he felt a thumb trace over it and Yukio turned away, his eyes fluttering shut.

'I bet you're going to be so fucking tight,' Ichigo sighed in content and Yukio seriously considered prayer. He didn't believe in a god but he was willing to try anything right now to get the boy to shut up and just fuck him, everything except of course, being vocal.

 _Shut up and fuck me, shut up and fuck me, shut up and fuck me, 'shut up and fuck me,'_ oops, that last one had actually left his mouth.

'What was that?' Ichigo asked, his hands stopping and his voice dominated by that usual smug voice, 'say that a bit louder.'

'You heard me,' Yukio growled, lowering his front down towards the bed, he couldn't believe he'd slipped up, he'd only been trying to say that in his head, he'd had one too many strawberry daiquiris. Then something cold and wet was pushing inside him, a squirming finger and Yukio swallowed thickly. The finger worked its way inside and he could feel his muscles clamping around it, welcoming the intrusion.

'I knew you'd be tight,' Ichigo hissed across his back as the finger was removed and a second one was added, this time Ichigo curled them expertly and it only took him a few small thrusts in a particular direction before- _oh god!_

Yukio grunted and let his head drop down completely into the covers, his hands shot out to grab one of his pillows and he dragged it back to bury his face in it as his panting increased. Holy fucking shit that had felt good. Then the fingers were being retracted and slid back in and they brushed directly against that spot once more, Yukio felt his whole body spasm, his erection had returned and it twitched, hitting his stomach once as Ichigos tempo began to increase, fucking the blond with his fingers. It was getting harder and harder not to be vocal, so hard, so _fucking hard._ Speaking of something hard… he let a small hiss sound into the pillow as all the blood flowed back to his member. Ichigo removed the fingers and reached over to yank the pillow away from him, and Yukio glared at him.

'Now, now that's cheating,' Ichigo mused and he returned his fingers back into Yukio, this time scissoring them to try and stretch him and Yukio gritted his teeth against the pain and pleasure when-

'Are you two not done in there?'

'Wait are they actually fucking?'

'Of course they are, they've been in there for well over thirty minutes now, what do you think they're doing? Braiding each others hair?'

'Not fucking yet,' Ichigo called back and Yukio turned to stare at him incredulously, was he fucking retarded? Who the hell has a conversation with their friends through the door when their fingers were buried deep inside someone else? As if sensing this was making the boy mad, Ichigo only grinned wider, 'just about too soon though.'

'Well hurry up!'

'Wait go and grab some glasses if we press them up against the door we can maybe hear them better.'

There was a scampering of movement and then the distinguishable sound of a couple of round glasses being pressed against the door. Ichigo removed the two fingers and sighed, planting a small kiss tenderly on the side of Yukios ass before softly padding over to the door. Yukio watched him curiously now, his front body rising back up onto his elbows as Ichigo slapped the door ridiculously hard and the loud sound bounced around the room, it was clear everyone outside fell with fright, there was the sound of breaking glass and someones yelp as they cut themselves on it.

'That will keep them busy for a while,' Ichigo muttered as he made his way back over to the bed and grasped the boys hips to steady him. Then three fingers were being worked into him and it felt glorious, they opened him up and curled and rubbed against his abused prostate sending waves and waves of pleasure coursing through him. Yukios head threw back and a soft mewl escaped his lips, but this time Ichigo did not say anything and it seemed that the strawberry was panting now too, worried about being interrupted. Yukio glanced back at him through a bleary emerald eye and he gasped at the sight, at the same time as fucking his fingers into Yukio, Ichigo now had a lube coated hand wrapped firmly around his own exposed cock, it twitched with need and the strawberry was panting as he prepared himself in the most delicious way possible.

'Ichigo,' Yukio said finally and then lustful brown eyes were on his, 'fuck me now,' Yukio whimpered, pressing his ass back against the fingers, he wanted it so bad. He wanted something much larger than fingers inside him. Ichigo complied and soon the fingers were being removed and the strawberry was pushing in. All logical thought was gone now, Yukio didn't give a crap what came out his mouth, his inhibitions had been fucked sideways and tossed to the wind and Yukio was moaning – _loudly_ – under the damn strawberry. That massive limb pushing inside him was throbbing beautifully and he could feel every inch of it as his ass clamped around it.

 _Oh sugar coated marshmallows and all things that were sweet, that felt fucking good._ He let out a strangled gasp once Ichigo was fully inside him and the man gave him no time to adjust before he was fucking him, this wasn't the lovey – dovey kind of fucking between two partners that had been together for years or who cared about each other, it was raw and animalistic. Ichigo was a horny guy who wanted to unload his release in a tight ass space and Yukio wanted something to pound against his prostate until his bed sheets below him were coated in his own release, it was really a good situation. The sound of sex reverberated around the room combined with Yukios moans and Ichigos grunts as the strawberrys hands clamped down more heavily on the blond boys waist pulling his ass towards him as Ichigo thrust deep inside. The pounding on his prostate pushing him close to his edge and he groaned in frustration. All he needed was a release.

Then the strawberrys skilled hand came under him and found his painfully hard erection, he tugged in time to his trusts and Yukio finally moaned his name loudly as he came.

'Ichigo, fuck!' he moaned and he felt his load being lost on the bed somewhere under him as his muscles contracted around the strawberrys dick in his ass and finally a hot wet substance was filling him up from the inside.

'Y-Yukio,' Ichigo gasped as he continued to thrust until his load was completely done, both men covered in a fine layer of sweet, salty sweat.

Ichigo pulled out and stumbled back against the desk, holding onto it for balance as Yukio rolled over and away from the mess on the bed. His breathing was ragged and his ass was on fire but he felt so painfully satisfied. Nothing was said as they both waited for their breathing to calm down and then finally the asshole spoke.

'I knew I could get you to be vocal,' he boldly laughed and Yukio just raised a hand to flip him off, earning another chuckle from the strawberry who sounded like he was getting dressed again.

Yukio waited a little longer before finally pushing himself up and slipping off his bed to the floor where he began to dress himself again.

'We should do this again sometime,' Ichigo laughed and Yukio frowned again.

'Like that will ever happen, the Fresh Meat game is over now.' Yukio stretched out his arms once he was dressed to try and clear his wariness from them, they still had a full night of drinking to go after all.

'You knew about the Fresh Meat game?'

'Of course,' Yukio rolled his eyes, 'why do you think I let you fuck me, it's over now, Rangiku can win her money, you can brag and I get left alone.'

'Wait, what? Rangiku bet money on me?' Ichigo was staring at the blond with wide eyes now.

'Of course she did,' it was Yukios turn to smirk now, 'that's why I let you fuck me, she's taking me out to dinner with her winnings, do you think I let you fuck me because I had some kind of highschool crush?' He made a point of rolling his eyes at the statement, 'please.'

'Oh,' Ichigo blinked at him and then shrugged his shoulders, 'oh well, at least we don't have to worry about any emotional attachment,' he laughed as Yukio walked over to the door and unlocked it.

'Pfft, of course not, I'm not going to declare any feelings and I wont say anything polite to you either, I'm not a gentleman.' As if elaborating on his point he pulled open the door and muttered; 'after me,' instead of the usual thing of letting someone else out first. Walking out into the hall to the sound of cheering he just rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bar ignoring all the jibes from his college mates.

If anyone ever asked, he hadn't been moaning or groaning and he most certainly had not called Ichigos name, it had been a moderate and passive chant, if that.

 **XxXxX**

 **I am aware none of this will have made any sense to you if you didn't read All Star Productions, but this was fun to write, the next one will likely be either Rangiku in the room with Yukio trying to get all the information out of him about this very story OR what would have happened between Yukio and Toshiro had they not been interrupted.**

 **If you have a preference to which one you'd rather read first let me know in the reviews!**

 **Please review, you will get lots of good karma if you do.**

 **And for god sake follow me and this story for more!**


End file.
